I'm With You
by Miss Tari-Khai
Summary: Setelah tiga tahun berpisah, Shinichi datang ke kehidupan Shiho dan membuat wanita itu makin membencinya dan Shinichi harus menanggung sakit hati karena Shiho sudah tidak punya perasaan lagi pada pria itu. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?/"Jika kau mencintaiku, jangan biarkan aku diambil oleh siapapun dan buat aku jatuh cinta lagi untuk kali kedua, Kudo!"/RnR


"Mau pulang bersama kami, Dokter Miyano?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan sebentar di kantorku. Terima kasih atas bantuannya."

Mereka pun mengerti dan meninggalkanku. Aku pun membereskan barang-barangku setelah urusanku selesai dan akhirnya menuju sebuah kafe.

"Menyanyi lagi, eh?"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut merah pendek dan sebayaku sedang tersenyum ke arahku. Dia salah satu waitress di kafe tersebut. Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Seperti biasa, Lena." Jawabku pada sang waitress. "Oh iya, Jodie, dia ingin kau ke mejanya," Lena menatapku, "seperti biasa, dia di meja dekat jendela."

Jodie rupanya. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu pergi ke salah satu meja dimana Jodie sudah bertengger dengan manisnya sambil meneguk latte.

"Ada kabar dari rumah sakit, Aku?" tanya Jodie lalu meneguk lattenya untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku mengangkat bahu, "Sibuk. Banyak pasien."

"Dan mengapa kau disini?" tanyaku, "Agen FBI juga butuh makan dan minum, Shiho."

Jodie menatapku dalam-dalam. Dia sepertinya tahu ada sesuatu dibalik mata _aquamarine_ milikku yang kelihatannya agak redup itu, "Ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Aku tersenyum tipis, "Tidak ada." Aku berbohong. Memang ada sesuatu yang salah pada diriku. Hanya dengan memasang _pokerface_ itu, aku bisa menyembunyikan 'sesuatu' yang salah itu dalam hatiku tapi sayang mata ini tak bisa berbohong. Jodie menyadarinya.

"Pasti itu Cool Guy," Aku tidak bergeming dari tempatku ketika tahu siapa yang dimaksud Jodie itu. Orang yang dimaksud Jodie lah yang menjadi sumber dari 'sesuatu yang salah' itu.

Wanita pirang itu menatapku cemas, "Ayolah, Shiho. Ini New York! Masih banyak pria lain yang lebih baik di luar sana. Sebaiknya lupakanlah si brengsek Cool Guy yang tidak peka itu!"

"Dia hanya menganggapmu sebagai pembuat obat itu, tidak lebih. Dia juga melindungimu karena dia seorang hero-complex, bukannya memang suka padamu. Dia perhatian padamu tapi itu bukan karena cinta. Kau hanya akan mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan." dia menarik napas. Aku menatapnya sendu, "Sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkannya dulu."

"Move on lah, karena jika kau semakin mengingatnya, makin banyak sakit hati yang kau dapat." Tegasnya lagi. "Aku tidak memikirkan pria itu, Jodie. Aku hanya kelelahan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi matamu tidak bisa berbohong, Shiho. Jika kau sedang sedih, maka _aquamarine_ itu redup." Ujar Jodie. Aku meneguk capuccino ku. "Aku harus kembali ke depan sana, Jodie. Thanks atas nasihatmu."

Aku pun berdiri dilanjut dengan senyuman ramah Jodie lalu kembali ke tempat dimana aku berada yaitu di sudut ruangan bersama gitarku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm With You**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kalau Detective Conan adalah punya saya, saya pasti akan membuat banyak scene khusus Ai Haibara/Aku Miyano dan saya pasti akan membuat pairing ShinShi, bukan ShinRan.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Warning:**

 **OC, OOC, Typo, too much conversation, english yang parah, dll.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **I'm With You**

 ** _"_** ** _Setelah tiga tahun berpisah, Shinichi datang ke kehidupan Shiho dan membuat wanita itu makin membencinya dan Shinichi harus menanggung sakit hati karena Shiho sudah tidak punya perasaan lagi pada pria itu. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu suasana kafe sedang ramai. Setelah selesai bekerja paruh waktu sebagai penyanyi kafe, aku pulang ke rumah yang terletak di pinggir kota. Agak jauh dari rumah sakit pusat tempatku bekerja juga kafe tersebut.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan peristiwa tiga hari sebelum kepergianku dari Jepang. Tepat pada pertengahan musim gugur di bulan November.

 **Flashback**

Dia menghampiriku dengan wajah gembiranya. Dia duduk di sampingku. "Aku akan bertunangan."

"Kutebak. Pasti dengan Mouri." Timpalku. Dia mengangguk senang dan tanpa dia sadari, dia telah mencabik perasaanku dalam hati. Aku sedih tapi segera kupendam rasa itu dan berusaha tersenyum, "Itu bagus. Kapan?"

"Mungkin sekitar satu tahun lagi."

Aku tersenyum paksa, "Selamat ya, Shinichi." Aku memeluknya. Dia balas memeluk diriku.

'dan selamat tinggal, Shinichi'

 **Flashback**

Esok harinya, dia datang padaku dengan wajah marah karena tahu aku akan ke New York dan disitulah aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Setelahnya dia menolak untuk berbicara denganku. Aku tersenyum kecut. Ini sudah tiga tahun setelah kepergianku dari Jepang dan pasti Shinichi sudah bertunangan. Hah! Sial betul diriku ternyata!

Aku bukanlah wanita cantik yang mampu memikat hati pria pada umumnya. Aku hanyalah seorang wanita biasa saja jika menyangkut urusan penampilan. Aku juga wanita yang sangat jenius. Aku menjadi dokter yang disegani di rumah sakit dan kepintaranku ini menyaingi professor. Sifat cuek, dingin dan terutama topeng datar itu masih melekat pada diriku sampai sekarang. Lena bahkan pernah mengatakan bahwa banyak lelaki yang tidak ingin mendekatiku karena aku sangatlah dingin.

Aku tertawa kecil saat mendengar itu. Entah mengapa kali ini aku lebih memilih jalan kaki menuju rumah dari pada menaiki bus. Jalanan tidak terlalu ramai dan lampu jalanlah yang menerangi jalanan. Angin musim gugur berhembus pelan membuatku semakin menguatkan niat untuk merapatkan mantel. Ini sudah hampir mendekati musim dingin dan kau pastinya akan melihat serpihan-serpihan kristal tersebut berjatuhan dari atas langit untuk beberapa minggu kedepan.

Organisasi sudah lama ditumpas dan kalau tidak salah, itu dua setengah tahun yang lalu. Aku kembali ke wujud asliku dan begitu juga Shinichi. Kami berdua kembali ke kehidupan kami yang sebenarnya. Sebelum pergi, kulihat dirinya mencium Mouri di depam umum ketika pesta perayaan tahun baru dirumahnya. Bisa kulihat wajah kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum, Kogoro Mouri yang kaget, Detektif Cilik yang menganga lebar (minus Genta), Professor yang tersenyum sumringah, dan beberapa orang yang dengan ekspresi berbeda lainnya. Aku sendiri? Aku hanya memasang wajah datar seolah itu hal biasa. Guna menghilangkan sedih, segera aku pergi menemui Shuichi di rumahnya karena dia yang memintaku. Thank godness pada Shuichi waktu itu.

Itu hanyalah kenangan masa lalu yang aku ingat-ingat lagi. Kenangan masa lalu yang paling bersejarah untuknya dan sekarang disinilah aku. Menjauh dari kehidupan lamaku di Jepang dan memulai pekerjaan sebagai dokter disini.

Aku berhenti dan melihat seorang pria berjalan mendekatiku dan nafasku tercekat ketika melihat pria itu diantara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Aku merindukannya tapi di sisi lain aku membencinya. Aku menatapnya datar dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Halo, Kudo."

 **.**

 **.**

"Halo, Kudo."

Aku sudah menduganya. Wanita yang kulihat di depanku adalah Haibara––bukan, Miyano. Aku sedikit terkejut dia memanggilku Kudo tanpa sufiks _kun_. Dulu dia memanggilku Shinichi atau Kudo-kun. Sekarang dia memanggilku Kudo dengan nada dingin dan menyayat hati.

Dia membenciku.

Aku tahu dia akan membenciku karena aku tidak mau lagi berbicara dengannya ketika tahu bahwa dia akan ke Amerika. Aku benar-benar dikuasai emosi saat itu dan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Aku bahkan selama ini tidak menyadari perasaannya padaku. Aku benar-benar bodoh.

Dia tetap berjalan seolah aku tidak ada di dunia ini atau bisa dibilang dia mengacuhkanku. Dia benar-benar membenciku sehingga menganggapku makhluk tak kasat mata di jalanan ini. Ingin Aku berucap dan membuatnya berhenti tepat saat tiga langkah di belakangku.

"Tidak merindukanku, Miyano?"

Aku berbalik menatapnya dan dia masih dalam posisinya memunggungiku. Dia tidak berbalik ataupun menoleh, "Aku tidak pernah merindukanmu. Lagipula kau bukanlah siapa-siapaku."

Kata-katanya membuatku sakit hati. Dia makin dingin dan cuek. Kemana Miyano yang dulu? Miyano yang dulu masihlah baik.

Itu Miyano yang dulu. Bukan yang sekarang.

Aku mencekal pergelangan tangannya dan otomatis dia menoleh ke belakang, "Sir, I have to go home now. Let me go." Dia berucap dengan aksen American yang kental. "I can't, Miyano. Temanilah aku ke suatu tempat. Aku sedang membutuhkan seseorang saat ini."

Dia mendengus kesal, "I don't care what the hell happen to you but I have to go home now. Pergilah sendiri, Kudo." Dia melepaskan tanganku dengan kasar lalu pergi menuju taksi dan pulang.

Aku pun menghela napas dan kembali berjalan.

 **.**

 **.**

Kau benar-benar jahat, Shinichi! Mengapa kau muncul disaat aku ingin melupakanmu? Mengapa kau muncul disaat yang tidak di inginkan? Segera kubaringkan badanku di ranjang dan kembali mengingat kejadian tadi. Ya! Aku sama sekali merindukanmu, Shinichi. Tapi kau muncul di saat aku ingin melupakanmu.

Aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi padamu tapi kuharap kita tidak bertemu lagi.

TOK TOK TOK

Aku pun keluar dari kamar dan membuka pintu. Ternyata ada orang jahat tak dikenal yang mengetuk pintu rumahku. Wah! Dimana tongkat kebanggaanku yang selalu kupakai untuk memukul pencuri?!

"Mata saja kau sana!" umpatku kasar lalu menutup pintu dengan sedikit kasar. Dia benar-benar keterlaluan! Tunggu?! Dari mana dia mendapatkan alamat rumahku. Ponselku tiba-tiba berdering.

"Hello, Miyano's here. Who is this?"

"Please, open the door...Miyano!" seru orang itu dari telepom. Darimana dia mendapat nomorku? Aku mendengus kesal. Sebenarnya kasihan juga meninggalkan Shinichi diluar dengan cuaca dingin. Baiklah! Dengan malas aku membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Terima kasih."

"Terserah!"

Aku menutup pintu dan menghampirinya. "Ada perlu apa kau kesini?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu." Jawabnya. Oh ya? kenapa harus begitu? Bukankah kau harus mengunjungi tunanganmu itu?

Dalam hati aku tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat tunanganmu adalah wanita sangar yang terlihat seperti nenek sihir. Kau dimarahi berapa kali sehari?! Apa itu alasan kau ke rumahku untuk berlindung dari wanita itu?!

"Dari mana kau mengetahui alamat dan nomor teleponku?" tanyaku jengkel sambil berusaha menenangkan diriku yang sedang marah. Dia tersenyum.

"Jodie, memangnya kenapa?" Sial kau Jodie, akan kubalas kau nanti! Aku memasang senyum palsu, "Oh. Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Kau ingin minum apa?" tanyaku agar aku bisa menjauh darinya sebentar saja. "Kau punya teh?"

"Tentu saja. Tunggu disitu! Aku akan membuatkanmu teh." Aku pun meninggalkannya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Kau benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan.

 **.**

 **.**

Dia meninggalkanku sendirian di ruang tamunya. Dalam hati aku merasa bersalah. Sepertinya gara-gara akulah yang menyebabkan sifatnya menjadi menyebalkan seperti ini. Kutatap kembali tembok yang memberi kesan lavender di ruangan ini dan menelusuri beberapa foto yang terpajang di dinding. Ada sebuah foto yang menarik perhatianku. Sebuah foto yang berukuran sedang dan bergambar seorang pengantin bersama _bridesmaids_ nya dan Shiho beserta Jodie berada di samping sang pengantin. Dia sangat cantik dengan rambut yang diikat model ekor kuda dan gaun hijau toska semata kaki. Dia terlihat...elegan.

"Minum teh mu lalu pergilah dari sini." suara itu mengagetkanku. Dia pun menurunkan baki dan menaruhnya di meja. Aku memandangnya gusar, "Kau mengusirku?"

"Menurutmu?"

Kata itu lagi! Selama aku hidup bersamanya, aku sangat membenci kata itu. Aku pun memutar mataku dan cepat-cepat meminum teh ku.

"Kau punya pacar?" dia menoleh dengan ekspresi terkejut, "Mengapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Jawablah saja!" tegasku. Dia memasang wajah jengkel, "Aku tidak punya. Ada masalah dengan itu?"

Aku menyeringai, "Belum bisa melupakanku, eh?" dan matanya langsung membulat. Sepertinya perkataanku benar. Bersiaplah untuk tertawa, Shinichi!

"Siapa yang belum bisa melupakanmu?! Asal kau tahu ya, aku sudah _move on_ dan aku ada kencan besok!" mulutku langsung menganga! Sepertinya aku harus membuang jauh-jauh pikiran untuk mengajaknya pacaran.

"Lagipula aku tidak tertarik untuk menjadi orang ketiga diantara pasangan yang sudah tunangan." Eh? Dia mengira aku sudah tunangan dengan Ran. Pantas saja!

"Pulanglah, Kudo. Ini sudah malam dan tunanganmu menunggu!" ujarnya malas sambil mengangkat kakinya ke atas kursi.

"Begini, Shiho. Aku–"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama kecilku!" potongnya. Aku pun memutar bola mata dan kembali berbicara, "Aku dan Ran––"

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kalimatku, ponselku sudah berbunyi. Ternyata itu ibuku. Segera kuangkat.

 _"_ _Shin-chan! Dimana kau? Kau membuatku cemas. Pulanglah segera!"_

"Iya, tenanglah bu."

 _"_ _Ran juga menunggumu disini."_

"Eh? Ran ada disana?"

Kulihat Shiho tersenyum tipis, "Apa aku bilang! Pulanglah! Kasihan tunanganmu menunggu di rumah."

 _"_ _Shin-chan, siapa disana?"_

"Oh, itu Haibara. Baiklah, aku akan pulang." Aku pun pulang. Setidaknya hari ini aku sudah membuat kemajuan. Dia masih mau menerimaku. Sampai jumpa, Shiho!

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya, aku kembali ke rutinitasku yang biasanya. Sekarang aku sedang berada di kafe. Lena tetap menyapaku seperti biasanya dan begitu juga Jodie. Akan kubalas wanita itu!

"Hai Jod! Bagaimana di FBI?" sapaku sekaligus bertanya. Jodie mengangkat bahu, "Biasalah. Kau tahu, 'kan."

"Omong-omong, tumben kau bertanya tentang itu, Shiho. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Kau berikan alamat dan nomorku ke Kudo?" aku langsung _to the point_ dan dia langsung tersenyum, "Iya. Ketika dia meneleponku, nadanya seperti putus asa."

Aku memutar mataku, "OMG, Jodie Starling! Bisa jadi itu hanyalah akting belaka! Mengapa kau mau-maunya mempercayainya?"

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu, deh." Sontak pertanyaan itu langsung membuatku diam di tempat, "Apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Dia? Menyukaiku? _You must be kidding me_!"

"Oh, ayolah Shiho! _Just, just give him a chance!_ " ujarnya.

Aku memutar mataku, "Siapa yang bilang kemarin 'sebaiknya lupakanlah si brengsek Cool Guy yang tidak peka itu', hah?"

Jodie hanya nyengir kuda. "Semua orang bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu, bukan?"

Hah! Apa itu?! Aku menatap Jodie jengkel. Sejak kedatangan Shinichi disini, darahku terus naik. Aku semakin membenci pria itu. Jodie pun bangkit dari kursinya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kau ingin menggoda siapa?" tanyaku tanpa menoleh ketika setelah melihat aksinya. Jodie hanya tersenyum dan menatapku 'bukan-siapa-siapa-kok'. Aku pun menggelengkan kepalaku dan tiba-tiba saja Lena pun menghampiriku dengan terburu-buru.

"Tenanglah dulu! Mengapa terburu-buru?" tanyaku heran. Dia makin terburu-buru, "Bisa aku meminta tolong padamu?"

"Tentu saja. Apa yang bisa aku bantu?" balasku. Dia tersenyum lebar, "Bisa kau antarkan pesanan roti baguette dan capuccino ke meja nomor 48?"

Aku mengangguk. Tanpa melihat pun aku sudah tahu dimana letak meja 48 tersebut. Lena pun memberikan baki itu padaku dan berterima kasih kepadaku. Aku langsung pergi menuju meja nomor 48 yang terletak tidak jauh dari meja Jodie. Ternyata yang duduk di meja tersebut adalah pria yang kubenci itu. Sial betul diriku! Aku pun memandangnya dengan gusar lalu memberikan pesanannya.

"Halo, Miyano." Sapanya lembut. Dasar akting! Tidak biasanya kau sangat lembut padaku, eh? Aku pun melihat capuccino yang belum diminumnya dan tertera angka 69 disitu. What the hell!

"Kau ingin mengumbar dosaku, begitu?" tanyaku yang sudah mengerti apa maksudnya. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Meja nomor 48 dan capuccino 69? Itu 'kan nomor dari Apotoxin milikku.

Dia menyeringai, "Aku hanya ingin sedikit bernostalgia, Shiho." Aku memandangnya kesal, "Jika kau ingin bernostalgia, lebih baik ditempat lain saja." Tak tahan dengan pemandangan ini, aku langsung meninggalkannya.

"Kau tidak melupakan sesuatu, Miyano?" aku berhenti sejenak. Apa yang kulupakan?

"hmm, coba kita lihat! ' _kujemput kau dirumahmu pukul delapan. Berdandanlah yang cantik_!'. Sepertinya pacarmu mengajakmu kencan, eh?" dia mengutak-atik ponselku! Sial! Soal kencan yang kukatakan kemarin sebenarnya bukanlah bohong belaka. Aku pun membalikkan badanku dan langsung menyambar ponselku lalu kembali ke area musik. Kulihat Lena dan Jodie terkikik ke arahku sambil tos hi-five lalu memberi dua jempol ke Shinichi. Oh, jadi mereka bersekongkol, toh. Pantas saja Jodie mengedipkan sebelah matanya di orang yang berada di belakangku. Ternyata dia memberi kode kepada Lena. Huft! Menyebalkan!

 **.**

 **.**

Semua orang bertepuk tangan ketika dia selesai bernyanyi. Suaranya sangat merdu dan aku suka itu. Ternyata dia bekerja paruh waktu sebagai penyanyi kafe. Aku agak sedih ketika tahu bahwa dia akan benar-benar pergi berkencan dengan pacarnya atau mungkin temannya. Maafkan aku Shiho. Karena aku mencintaimu, aku harus membuat rencana untuk malam nanti. Malamnya, aku menghancurkan kencan itu dan sekarang disinilah kami berdua, di tempat parkiran yang sepi. Dia menatapku kesal.

"Apa hakmu untuk menghancurkan makan malamku?" tanyanya kesal sementara aku hanya diam.

"Apa hakmu untuk menghancurkannya? Bukankah harusnya kau melakukan sesuatu yang lebih bermanfaat seperti mengurusi tunanganmu daripada menghancurkan makan malamku, huh?"

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Wajah cantiknya terlihat putus asa.

"Berawal dari tahun lalu, tak tahukah kau saat itu bahwa aku memendam rasa sakit yang dalam akibat mengetahui bahwa kau akan bertunangan?! Kau benar-benar menghancurkan segalanya, Kudo," air matanya benar-benar mengancam jatuh, "Saat itu aku mulai berusaha melupakanmu dengan pergi kesini dan pada akhirnya kau datang disaat yang tidak diinginkan. Mengapa sekarang kau malah menghancurkan kencanku?"

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu dari pria itu. Aku adalah sahabatmu, Shiho. Kau memilih siapa? Sahabat atau kekasihmu?" aku berusaha sabar dan berusaha untuk tidak membuatnya semakin menangis.

"Sahabat katamu?! Sahabat apa yang tidak mempedulikan sahabatnya sendiri ketika sahabatnya ingin pergi ke tempat yang jauh untuk kebaikannya sendiri?!"

"Kau benar-benar menghancurkan segalanya. Kau sudah menghancurkan hatiku dan sekarang kau menghancurkan kencanku. Kencan itu tidaklah sepadan dari apa yang kudapat tiga tahun lalu!" air mata jatuh dengan deras. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah. Mungkin yang kulakukan ini tidaklah benar.

Aku langsung mendekapnya. Dia meronta sambil memukul-mukul dadaku.

"Yang ingin kusampaikan kemarin adalah aku dan Ran tidak jadi bertunangan karena aku akhirnya tahu bahwa yang cocok menjadi pasangan hidupku adalah kau. Tak tahukah kau bahwa aku melakukan semua ini karena aku mencintaimu?" ujarku. Dia langsung diam. Aku melepaskannya dan dia sudah mulai melunak sedikit.

"Kau mencintaiku, bukan? Sayangnya aku sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Aku sudah berubah dan aku bukanlah gadis remaja labil yang dulu lagi. Kudo," dia mengusap air matanya yang berjatuhan dengan deras tapi hasilnya sama saja. Bagaimanapun kau mengusapnya, air mata itu tetaplah jatuh. Aku memegang tangannya yang sebelah.

"jika kau mencintaiku, jangan lepaskan aku. Jangan biarkan aku diambil oleh siapapun dan buat aku jatuh cinta lagi untuk kali kedua, Kudo." Dia lalu melepas tanganku dengan kasar dan berlari menuju mobilnya lalu pulang. Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi lalu pulang ke rumah ibuku.

Sepertinya aku harus berjuang lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Malamnya aku tidak bisa tidur dan hanya menangis di kamar semalaman. Kau benar-benar menghancurkan segalanya. Jika kau mencintaiku, buatlah aku jatuh cinta lagi! Pagi harinya, aku pergi ke rumah sakit dengan mata sembab dan rekan kerjaku mencemaskanku. Aku hanya menjawab 'aku baik-baik saja' karena aku tidak ingin orang lain mengkhawatirkanku. Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, aku tidak pergi ke kafe karena kurang enak badan. Segera aku pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah beberapa hari aku bersamanya, dia benar-benar menunjukkan kegigihannya untuk membuatku jatuh cinta lagi. Aku jatuh cinta lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Saat itu dia sedang berada di rumahku.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Shiho?" tanyanya pelan. Ada sedikit nada cemas di dalamnya. Aku tersenyum lembut, "Aku rasa kau berhasil,"

"Je t'aime, Shinichi."

Aku pun memeluknya dengan erat. Dia balas memelukku. Biarlah waktu berhenti untuk kami berdua.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Haloooo reader! Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa. Maaf karena telat mengucapkan selamat berpuasa karena seharusnya aku ucapinnya 4 hari yg lalu. 4 hari yg lalu aku full jadwal!**

 **Satu lagi fic ShinShi yang kubuat demi menghilangkan rasa jenuh.**

 **Review ya!**


End file.
